zenondrawingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragorado
Type - Dragon Special Move - Dragonic Kaiser Attribute - Fire Power Level - 460 Planet - Nexus Partner - Ban Taylor A Dragon from Planet Nexus, Dragorado, Over-Raged Dragon was his name because of his destructive potential and large amount of power. When he was born, he originally had wings, while growing up he learned to protect himself and his family from other intruders but every time he fights a frenzy of volcanic eruptions, typhoons and earthquakes happen on where he fights. He was known to be the most dangerous dragon in Nexus. Naga, his brother was the strongest in Nexus, beating every challenger he faces. After hearing that his brother had that potential he thinks that he could be a treat to his throne as Nexus fighting champion so he confronted him. Naga then said that if Dragorado ever try to battle him, Naga will obliterate all of Nexus. Dragorado never had any intention to confront Naga in the first place but since he said if he battles him Naga will destroy everything he sees. Dragorado continued living a normal dragon's life until one day Naga has gone mad with power and actually destroyed a mountain of dragons just to prove that he is the strongest of all and if others don't start treating him a king of Nexus he will kill all. Dragorado need to do something but by battling his brother not only will he destroy all of Nexus, Dragorado's power can destroy all of Nexus as well. The destructive force Dragorado have inside him is unstoppable so if he release it there's no way of returning it to normal. A Dragon Mage said that once a mad powerful dragon reaks havoc on to Nexus, an even bigger destruction will defeat the mad dragon and then he reaks havoc. The prophecy stated that the two will battle until the death. Dragorado had no choice but to kill his own brother but there is also another way to stop Dragorado's force and that is by cutting of his wings and the only way to do that is to offer the life of two dragons who have the same blood as Dragorado. His parent had no choice but to end both of their son's powers and so it is set. Dragorado had no idea that his parents were about to offer their life to stop his force and so Naga and Dragorado battled in an extremely long time and battled around nearly all of Nexus and destroyed alot of places but in ends of the battle Dragorado had his family's spear and his brother kneeling in front of him the battle was too long and the ritual of stopping his power has begun and so Naga and Dragorado's parent's life has been offered and Dragorado's wings and so as his force has been taken away. Naga tried to take the spear and spear his own brother but Dragorado still had some fight left in him and speared his brother straight on the heart. Naga then said "Brother...you have done it...you are now the most powerful of all Nexus" then he passed away. A few moments later a Banishing Beam banished all of them into an unknown realm called earth. The Nexus are the first to arrive on earth before the other planets, they were confused about where are they and some lost control and destroyed everything they see, Dragorado kept his cool and remained normal but the other Dragons are out of control. The other planets then arrive causing a war between all 4 planets namely Nexus, Aesir, Almatross and Syntopia. The fout planets never liked each other and they just ignored one another but on earth they are all in the same place and so conflict was unavoidable. Dragorado cannot protect himself against strong monsters and so he hided on top a tall mountain inside a cave. A few moments later he looked out of the cave and saw Ban and his family about to be attacked by a Nexus Dragon. Normally he would ignore it but by relating to them instead he protected them, battling his own kind to protect humans. Other Nexus Dragons saw what he did and think of Dragorado as a traitor and so Dragorado found himself fighting his own kind. He then grabbed Ban and his family and fly away as fast as possible and hid in his cave. Ban was not scared of him but his parents are. It seems that Dragorado connects to Ban because his parents were in danger and Ban did not know about it like what happened to Dragorado his parent offered their life to stop his power force without even him knowing until its too late. A bright light then showed up a voice was heard saying "There is no way to stop you all but there is way to keep you all" and then all monsters seem to turn into cards and new cards were formed as well, Spell cards. Dragorado turned into a card right in front of Ban and his family. Ban took care of the card. a few years later. Ban is a 16 year old and he had an abnormally desease that can kill him. The desease was causing the heart to stop and so he needed a transplant fast. There were no matches and he is in a long list so Ban is going to die but his father gave his own heart to his son causing his death. Ban was in a coma when all of this happened. A few days later both of Ban's kidneys started to stop functioning and again there is no match and he is in long list but his mother then did what his father did offered her life to Ban and so another surgery was made and before the surgery Ban's mom said "Ban I'm sorry we abandoned you but you still have alot to live for with Dragorado and we, we have done a job as parents. After that Ban was still in a coma. Doctors don't know what to do with Ban because he still have the desease. Doctors recommended a very top secret operation that needed government approval. Ban's organs are working properly but this desease is about to kill Ban. Dragorado was in Ban's side all the way, in his pocket, beside his bed and even inside the surgery room in a cabinet. He was delivered to the special center where the desease was unknown but they know the cure, the desease will kill Ban but if Ban isn't killed by a year the desease will go away. there is no way to stop Ban from his death but the top secret operation may help. Ban is placed inside a cell that generates frosts and cool wind that will keep Ban for a year and so Ban was frozen inside but before the machine started, Dragorado's card and all of Ban's belongings were taken away by the government and before the machine started, Dragorodo's card and its special card, Dragonic Kaiser, teleported into the machine and froze along side Ban for a year. A year was the time period that Ban was suppose to be in that Cell but due to an accident in the center, All machines were destroyed except for Ban's Cell. Everyone left the building and never came back for it. Ban was known to be dead but the reason Ban's machine was still working without a power source is because Dragorado is using his energy to power the machine protect it during the accident. Dragorado's force might still be in him causing unlimited amounts of energy to come out of him and into the machine and this kept on going for 44 years. After that Dragorado stopped giving out energy because all is safe now. Its a miracle Ban is alive! and he did not age at all. He saw Dragorado right by his side. He went out to look for his house but when he found it, it was very old and all the neighbor's houses too and a gigantic bulldozer smashed the house and so Ban had nothing but he still had Dragorado. Dragorado then spoke to Ban saying "Your parent sacrificed their lives to keep you alive, like on how mine sacrificed theirs to keep me alive". Ban had no family left. in the park he was sitting there and very hungry then stumble to Ace Tyson, Helios' partner and gave Ban a snack. Ace then asked him who he was and where his from, Ban answered it and Ace taught he was joking when he said he was born in 1963. Helios then saw Dragorado and told Ace that he wasn't lying. Helios was in the neigbhorhood of Ban's house 50 years ago and heard the story. Ace still thinks he is joking then Dragorado told him its not a lie, Ace was shocked when he saw Dragorado talked. With a little convincing Ace believed in Ban's story. Helios was just stuck in a house's attic and he had a clear view of Ban's house for 50 years. Ace then took Ban to his home. When Ace's father asked Ban who are his parents, he was shocked when he heard Adam Taylor because that's his stepbrother's name. Ace's father was just a kid while Ban's dad was an adult. That means that Ace and Ban are cousins or stepcousins. After that Ban found a home and met new friends like Chris and Juan and this where Ban's story begins as the one who lived in ice for 50 years. While Dragorado was glad Ban found a home but sad because his is gone and he had no more family left but somewhere in the globe Naga is still alive. After knowing Lucifer's plan Ban begins his new life in Zenon.